


Testing again

by rumpelstiltskinrocks, Taisch



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstiltskinrocks/pseuds/rumpelstiltskinrocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisch/pseuds/Taisch
Summary: Nothing to see, just testing
Comments: 1853





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just putting my thoughts out their](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174334) by [rumpelstiltskinrocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpelstiltskinrocks/pseuds/rumpelstiltskinrocks). 



Testing testing


	2. Created In You characters description will be periodically updated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have the characters list of descriptions for the fanfiction "Created In You". It will be updated as more chapters go up. Just trying to be helpful.

The Darkness: The voice in Rumple's head. The darkness has been in the head of every dark one ever and tries to make the dark one's do terrible and unspeakable things. There magic color is Dark black.

Rumpelstiltskin: Almost the same as the one in the ouat show but has creature form which is part shadow and timer creature and is responsible for his world's protection. His magic color is dark purple. His title in Schlaraffenland is Guardian of the Unnamed and Protector of the Tongueless.

Cora: Same as the one in ouat. Her magic color is red.

Blue Fairy: Still the same sanctimonious bitch as ever. She was arrested by the timers Cogsworth and Lumiere for her role in what happened to Baelfire. Her magic color is dark blue.

Baelfire: Rumple's son fell for Blue Fairy's lie about using the magic bean.

Cogsworth: He is a timer and along with Lumiere captured the blue fairy. He will hang out with Rumple a lot. His eyes gleamed like brass. He is the color of mahogany, with brass markings. When he talks it's like measured as clockwork, its motions elegant and precise. In the Timers language his name means "counter of minutes". He is also literal. His magic color is mahogany and brass.

Lumiere: He is a timer and along with Cogsworth captured the Blue fairy. He is said to have flickering orange like candle-flames eyes. His colors are mostly gold and white. He also told Rumple they might meet again. In the Timers language his name means "a light of our own making". His magic color is gold and white.

Unknown noble: He came to Nevethe to demand the queen for something and she said no and he was pissed and she banished him.

Queen Nevethe, ruler of the Wood Beyond: She was from the Shadow world and she found the first true love sapling born from the union or dark and light magic. She and the tree are ancient and old. She is patient and despises the nobility. Her eyes are like dusk-red moons, but her body is difficult to see, faded almost into invisibility. Her voice is a dry rumble with all the gentleness of a friendly earthquake. She called our Rumple "little man". She is also called the Goddess of the Grove in the old religion in Avonlea before the church took over. The church in Avolnea call her The Demon Queen of the Grove. Her magic color is clear. Her name in the Timer language means sacred grove or sacred piece of spacetime filled with life.

Hordor: Same one in ouat tv show. He was briefly thought about by Rumple when he thought Queen Nevethe wanted him to kiss her boots. Also his name in Schlaraffenland is slang for people who try to kidnap you to be in their army/navy.

Beowulf: He is someone that couldn't handle not having fame so he tried to frame rumple for being a monster and killing several peasant's to do it. His name in Schlaraffenland is slang for is a fake hero.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin: Mentioned by Lumiere and Cogsworth. Something bad happened to him.

Old Man Hong: He is leader of Beggars clan. He and Lumiere are old friends. He also teaches Rumple how to fight.

Periwinkle: She is a lavender blue Timer slightly bulkier than Lumiere or Cogsworth. She replaced Rumple when he went missing until his return. She is also very organized. Her magic color is lavender blue. Her name in the Timer language means shifting roles.

Merlin: As in the show but he was picked along with Nimue to be true love but failed. His magic color is white.

Nimue: As in the show but she was picked along with Merlin to be true love but failed. Her magic color is really dark blue.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin's: Something happened to them.

Child Ogre: The ogre chieftain's son who was hunted by Maurice and started the third ogre wars.

Colette: Belle's mother. She is married to Maurice.

Octavius: the Archbishop of Avonlea and he speaks out of turn.

Maurice: Belle's father. He started the 3rd ogre wars by torturing ogres. He lost his position as future king.

Charles: Maurice's father and the king of Avonlea. He believes that kings and queens should rule without listening to the church.

Isabella: Maurice's mother and the Queen of Avonlea. She believes that kings and queens should rule without listening to the church.

Yves: Maurice's younger brother. The king and queen used him as an example for why the ogres went to war.

Amaury: Maurice's middle brother. He became the crown prince after what Maurice did.

Russet: She is a fairy that Colette asks to help and she tells her to talk to Nevethe and takes her to Hora. Her magic color is russet.

Hora: Timer agent/ambassador in Avonlea. She is disguised as a (human) hermit at a local shrine and takes Colette to Nevethe. Her magic color is purple. Her name in the Timer language means segment of time (hour) measured and sequential.

Regina: Cora's daughter almost the same as ouat tv show. Her magic color is dark purple-blackish.

King George: Same ruthless basted.

James: King George's son.

Sir Marek: He was the one to go up the bean stalk and killed the giants.

Lionevel: Griffon that attacked Sir Marek. She has pale golden eyes. She dies of her wounds. Her magic color is golden. Her name in griffon language means divine lion.

Eskereye: Griffon. Daughter of Lionevel, sister of Otulissa. She is Rumple's partner. She is dark black with glowing red eyes. Her magic color is black and red. Her name means in griffon language means watcher on the serpent ridge. 

Otulissa: Griffon. Daughter of Lionevel, sister of Eskereye. She is Belle's partner. If you watched star wars the clone wars her coloring is the sister in griffon form Griffin | Wookieepedia | Fandom. Her magic color is emerald. Her name in Griffon language mean understanding light.

Belle: She is a bit different from the ouat tv show. She is betrothed to Rumpelstiltskin. Her magic color is light blue with a sprinkle of gold and pink mixed in. Her creature form looks like a light griffon her body is blue, and the wings more green-blue with gold streaks, and iridescent. Also since her creature form is mostly made of light (like Rumple's is shadow), it looks like she's glowing. (But that varies a bit with how 'solid' she is, just like Rumple can take on a 'hybrid' form.)

Marceline: Belle's cousin and she bullies belle. She married Michel.

Elinore: Belle's Governess she is mean. She was forced to join a nunnery for her part in Gaston's attempted assault on Belle.

Silvie: Belle's younger sister.

Amaury's Wife: Seems to have it in for Belle

Pascal : Amaury's son.

Girard: Lord and father of Michel.

Michel: Son of Lord Girard called Lefou by other people.

Remy: A junior cleric.

Gaston: He is adopted by Lord Girard he wants to be the next ruler of Avonlea and is cruel.

Lizzy: A commoner that Belle befriended and help make a school. She joins the beggars clan.

Jacques: A friend of Lizzy. He joined the beggars clan.

Jean: A friend of Lizzy and Jacques he said he will give Lumiere his firstborn to be rich. He joined the beggars clan.

Master Johann: scribe of the Wingfoot Guild in the Maritime Kingdom. He is the one who accepted Belle into the order.

Edvard: Johann's senior apprentice: Witness to Belle's induction.

Grumpy: Same as the ouat tv show.

Nova: Same fairy. Her magic color is pink.

Phillip: Same as the ouat tv show.

Mulan: Same as the ouat tv show.

Aurora: Same as the ouat tv show.

Nemesis: The eagle that eats Prometheus's innards.

Prometheus: He is the one who gave fire to the humans. Also like the rest of the gods and titans see humans as monsters. His magic color is red. Maleficent is his niece.

Maleficent: She is half titan and she is Prometheus is her uncle. Her magic color is greyish purple.

Ursula: She is the sea witch and her magic color is dark green.

Cruella: Same as the tv show her magic color is a sickly green.

The ferryman: He moves people from the underworld and the mortal world.

Isaac Heller: The Author.

Snow White: deposed queen of the White Kingdom, daughter of the late King Leopold. Also the Timers call her tattle tale princess or queen.

David: aka "Charming". Originally a shepherd, adopted by King George in place of his deceased twin James, but now disinherited and on the run. True Love of Snow White.

Unknown beggar clan member #1: He is stationed at Valledor (vallée d'or) village below the Dark Castle to make sure people that come to rumple for help don't cause trouble. They mocked Snow and charming.

Unknown beggar clan member #2: He is stationed at Valledor (vallée d'or) village below the Dark Castle to make sure people that come to rumple for help don't cause trouble they mocked Snow and charming.

Henriette: One of the students Hora taught.

Andre: A rebellious cleric that wants Octavius back. He along with Hugh flay themselves.

Hugh: Another rebellious cleric that wants Octavius back. He along with Andre flay themselves.

North haven harbormaster: She directs boats.

Archon of North Haven: The leader of North Haven in Rumple's land. He is a blood lord.

Ragwort: She is a ghoul and is part of the beggars clan.

Brun: He is part of the beggars clan.

Achille: He is part of the beggars clan.

Lew son of Ethne: Ogre that met belle.

Ethne: Ogre that challenged Belle as part of her trial.

High Archon of Schlaraffenland: She is the leader of the other Archons. She is also extremely sneaky.

Zelena: She was brought to the wood beyond by the Timers to see if they could change her future she is just as creepy as her ouat version. Her Timer form color is green. Her magic color is green. Her name in Timer language means moon spirit.

Blood Lord of Goatsbridge: She is the mayor of Goatsbridge.

Janet: Lizzy's mother and one tough women.

Other Rumpelstiltskin: Zelena approached this rumple and tried to make him her mate. He rejected Zelena and Nevethe.

Numen: The spirit of the land.

Other Rumpelstiltskin: This rumple was invited by the numen to test this belle. An older Rumple whose Belle died a long time ago, as did their son. His magic color is black.

Milah: The same as her ouat tv show counterpart.

Griffon king: He is a massive red griffon with white markings. His magic color is red with white.

Lancelot: A little bit the same from ouat tv show.

Mr Smee: The same from ouat tv show. Gaston took his heart.

Captain Hook: The same in ouat tv show. He started to get controlled by Gaston.

Victor Frankenstein: A little bit the same from ouat. He likes to study with the ghouls.

Jefferson: He is the god hermes.

Grace: Jefferson's daughter.

Archon of the Snowcaps: She is a dragon that flies over Schlaraffenland when their are party's.

Archie Hopper: A little bit the same as his ouat tv counterpart except Rumple is the one to turn him into a cricket. He can turn human if he wants to.

Unknown Rumpelstiltskin: Zelena has his dagger.


	3. Map

Don't take this map too literally. It's a rough representation of the realm known as "Misthaven" or "The Enchanted Forest". There are four realms reachable by mundane methods from here: Mulan's unnamed Empire (on the other side of the Infinite Forest), Agrabah (across the Great Desert), Arendelle and the Southern Isles (across the ocean to the northwest), and Camelot/Dun Broch/Avalon (across the ocean to the southwest). Map created using Inkarnate. 

Schlaraffenland (Frontlands + Cockayne)
    Rumple's land, combined territory of what used to be the Frontlands and Cockayne. (Cockayne must be where Rumple picked up his terrible "Cockney" accent. ;-P)
Maritime Kingdom
    Prince Eric's kingdom. Capital: Sweetport.
Avonlea
    Belle's kingdom
Ulstead
    Prince Phillip's kingdom (name from the live-action Maleficent movies)
Lishanya
    King Xavier's kingdom. I think it was called the "northern kingdom" in canon.
Prydania
    King George's kingdom
White Kingdom
    King Leopold/Snow White's kingdom
Yrkandos
    King Midas's kingdom
Yrkthera
    Aurora's kingdom
Sherwood Forest
    A principality. Capital is Nottingham, obviously.
Skapsia, or the Skapsian Highlands
    Mountainous area too difficult to conquer. Ruled by semi-nomadic clans.
(Yrktheran) Moors
    Highland moors, Maleficent's country
Opona
    Prince Thomas and Cinderella's kingdom
Infinite Forest
    A magical temperate forest, infinite in nature. Random paths lead to it from any forest in Misthaven (and not so random if you know the right spells). Magic (or luck or specialized skills/knowledge) needed to exit the forest (to any forest in Misthaven or the neighboring realms).


	5. Laws of Rumple's land.

One of the laws before rumple took control was that the rular can mate with the bride on her wedding day rumple got rid of that law.

The laws that rumple put in place.

1\. Their is no excuse that the boys with be boys excuse as well as for the girls.

2\. You will pay what the person says for and not tell them what you will pay. (Basically what happened to rumple and people not giving the right money just to cheat him.)

3\. Their is no gender based jobs women can do what they can as well as the men.

4\. Women and men can't get away with any type of abuse, breaking the law, and so forth they will be held in the same standards as men.

5\. No treating people badly because they are the son or daughter of a coward and so forth.

6\. No arranged marriages everyone has the right to marry whoever they want as long as they aren't blood related.

7\. Before you marry you need to see an officiant.

8\. Everyone gets an education no matter where you come from and learn to read and write.

9\. Everyone learns all the different jobs and skills so you can find the one you want to do.

10\. No breeders (you know what this mean.)

11\. No forced situation.

12\. No murder.

13\. Children aren't adults until they are 21.

12\. No abuse of any kind.

13\. You can mate outside of you species with other sentient species as well as marry them and have a family.

14\. Marriage is both equality. (You get what I'm trying to say on this one.)

15\. You don't own anyone.

16\. Women can be leaders.

17\. If someone needs help you help them.

18\. Don't treat the other species different because they are not you. (does this make sense?)

19\. Everyone goes to school for a mating education.

20\. No balls.

21\. No tributes.

22\. You can't mate unless you are 21.


	6. Suggestions for the created in you story.

1\. The story of hordor, beowulf, blue fairy a little, and the duke.

2\. Belle learning the laws of Rumples land and that woman has equal rights and in marriage that it is equal.

3\. Learning about people that have powerful magic can't have kids unless they have true love.

4\. When belle turns into her creature form.

5\. Belle and rumple talking to the officiant before they marry.

6\. Rumple being rumple not mating with belle for a while and when they do could we have a scene?

7\. Belle has her own room that connects to the library to the kitchen to rumple's room in case of an emergency and she has her own tower.

8\. Belle's family learning that women have a say in what happens and that belle will also have a say what goes on in rumple's land.

9\. Belle's family seeing rumple turning straw into gold.

10\. Beggars have to do something with some people.

11\. Lumiere and Cogsworth talking to rumple about her coming willing.

12\. Old man hong visiting and seeing the beggars clan.

13\. Belle and rumple visiting king Midas and belle finding an ally in Midas family.

14\. Rumple teaching belle magic and the reason why their most be prices for magic.

15\. Asking belle if she want's people that she met with her for her wedding and people sent out that can use teleportation magic with a letter from belle one is sent to aurora and prince phillip but over does it and ends up in the middle of a celebration and the person apologizing because they over did it and it is tricky to use teleportation magic and that they have a letter for aurora and phillip and they learn about lacey is belle and they go. Second person sent to find mulan. Third person goes for the dwarf grumpy and nova. And fourth going to the guild that belle joined because they will have to know what happen to lacey and record it. And they are teleported to the dark castle.

16\. Belle and rumple don't spoil their kids and bealfire and have them learn from the other profession to see what they would do when they grow up and stuff.

17\. Rumple telling belle of his past.

18\. Belle and her family are brought to the library by rumple in the dark castle and it is huge with all type of books and belle finding her books that she sold being in their and that maybe the castle or something else caring for the library and sorting it out.

19\. Does milah name have a slang in rumple land?

20\. Thought of a plot device where they see a dragon in the distance and rumple and the people of rumple land have a book of dragons and how to identify them and with something to help them look far it is maleficent and from they way she looks she looks she is in heat. Rumple explains that if their is someone that can turn into a dragon and they get pregnant in dragon form then they will lay an egg and a human baby will hatch out and people are staring at him and asking him how he knows so much and he explains that their where previous dragon dark ones. Also rumple mentions that he wouldn't mind that if maleficent will lay her egg on his land if she asks firsts and will have people help guard her egg to stop stupid people from trying anything. What do you think it could go where people will know that this is important and open something for the next story?

21\. Rumple teaches belle more fighting moves just in case.

22\. Rumple telling belle that regina out of all his students was by far the worse he ever had because she wasn't good never thought her actions throu and because in her mind belle was an obstacle and she thought that because belle got magic she thought he would stop teaching her but because what she did to belle that was what made him stop.

23\. Some new beggars clan members coming to the dark castle to swear the othe or someone telling belle.

24\. When dragons are in human form they look a little like rumple.

25\. Whenever I read some books with dragons they say dragon poop make excellent fertilizer also when dragons die they let rumple and any magic user use what they need could that be part of their deal?

26\. Also when belle learns that she prevented a dark curse from happening she goes to her mom and tells her about that and tells her mom what snowing tried to do with gaston and somehow word spread what snowing and gaston tried to do. Could we have a scene with that?

27\. A unicorn that rumple saved as a baby hundreds of years ago won't leave him alone and brought his herd to rumple's land alone with other unicorns.

28\. Belle and her family sitting down to eat after rumple's 1st trail and them having to explain that because they are powerful magic users they can't have children unless they are true love.

29\. Having jiminy cricket help Maurice.

30\. Belle's family coming to rumbelle land. Rumple smelling the fury on Marceline.


	8. Names of worlds, kingdoms, cities, towns, villages, etc

Schlaraffenland (Frontlands + Cockayne): Rumple's land, combined territory of what used to be the Frontlands and Cockayne. (Cockayne must be where Rumple picked up his terrible "Cockney" accent. ;-P)

Maritime Kingdom: Prince Eric's kingdom. Capital: Sweetport.

Avonlea: Belle's kingdom.

Ulstead: Prince Phillip's kingdom (name from the live-action Maleficent movies)

Lishanya: King Xavier's kingdom. I think it was called the "northern kingdom" in canon.

Prydania: King George's kingdom.

White Kingdom: King Leopold/Snow White's kingdom.

Yrkandos: King Midas's kingdom.

Yrkthera: Aurora's kingdom.

Sherwood Forest: A principality. Capital is Nottingham, obviously.

Skapsia, or the Skapsian Highlands: Mountainous area too difficult to conquer. Ruled by semi-nomadic clans.

(Yrktheran) Moors: Highland moors, Maleficent's country.

Opona:Prince Thomas and Cinderella's kingdom.

Infinite Forest: A magical temperate forest, infinite in nature. Random paths lead to it from any forest in Misthaven (and not so random if you know the right spells). Magic (or luck or specialized skills/knowledge) needed to exit the forest (to any forest in Misthaven or the neighboring realms).

The wood beyond Nevethe: The place where true love trees lie. Where the Timers live.

The land above the clouds: Where the giants and griffons live.

Hidden realm: Ogres live their.

Tartarus: A prison in the underworld.

Shadow realm: world that connects the shadows of all realms to nevethe.

Old fortress: it was a border fortification that became obsolete.

Valledor (vallée d'or) village: Village below the dark castle and people that come to see the dark one pass this village all the time.

North Haven: A trade port Village in Schlaraffenland that belle and her family pass.

The catacombs: Place where the ghouls live.

Oxbridge: Where Lizzy and her mom live a small market town.

Goatsbridge: Where Lizzy and her mom live.


End file.
